A Pirate's love
by Setsu Loves Yaoi
Summary: Just a short little story. Could also double as a bedtime story! A Pirate finds his one true love and he couldn't be happier. I don't own Hetalia *sad face*.


**MAKING THIS AT THE BEGINNING! THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN MENTIONS OF MPREG ALTHOUGH NOT A LOT!**

You know there were stories going around the world, about a great pirate captain, one who conquered everyone who got in his way and killed all those who betrayed him. He was the most ruthless pirate in the entire world, but then he fell in love. He fell in love with a beautiful Frenchman, who completely turned his whole world inside out.

It was said that he spent nights awake and alone in his bed doing nothing but thinking about the beautiful creature that had captured his heart. There were times when he'd follow his love around, but remembered to stay far enough away so that he wouldn't get caught watching him. The pirate was known for being easily jealous and being such he would scare away any suitor that wanted to take the man he'd fallen in love with.  
Every night, before his ship would set sail or before he would retire for the night, the pirate would stare up at the stars and make a wish. He wished to be able to have the man in his arms at night and hopefully ever night after that. In an attempt to win the Frenchman over, he'd travel to his door holding large bouquets of red roses. But he would flee, leaving them at the door step. The great pirate feared the response he would receive if the man ever knew they were from him.  
When his needs would become too great, he would travel to a local brothel hoping to get the other man out of his head. Despite his attempts nothing could get the beautiful creature out of his head. He would only dream about taking the man as his own. He tried writing love letters to him, but they all ended in the trash, a few even being burned. He couldn't give him something as pathetic as a letter. Finally, he got to speak to the man in person. When he first got to speak with the beauty, the pirate didn't know what to say. His brain was shot and his heart was pounding so loudly in his chest that the only things he could say were insults and other mean things. After the man had left and the pirate was alone, he would scream and curse himself for not being nicer or smarter or even more romantic for the man.

But then finally, after so many years of wanting, it happened. He was finally able to make love to the man he'd dreamt about. It was a rougher and more animalistic love making then he had wanted, but he was happy nonetheless for being able to at least take him. The pirate was in for a surprise when soon after their night together, the wonderful man was pregnant with a baby boy. An equally amazing thing happened when, due to their constant switching of positions, the pirate himself found out that he too would be having a child. At that time nothing could have made him any happier.  
However, his dreams with the man weren't as happy as they seemed in his dreams. They often fought, over nothing at all, and had nearly killed each other on many different occasions. They realized that they wouldn't last very long together and adding two children on top of their many differences wouldn't have helped. So, shortly after their two boys were born, they decided that they would separate each one taking their own child. Even through all of this heartbreak, the pirate still loved him and thought of him nightly, wishing once again that they could be together someday.

It took years, so many more years then it had the first time, before his wish came true again. They meet once more, after their boys were grown up into amazing men. That night they made love all night, neither of them being able to get enough of the other's touch. As before, the pirate was in for another surprise. His lover was pregnant with another child. Despite both of them being frightened that things would go downhill once again, the pirate was once again happy. He was able to witness the birth of his third child, the marriages of his two older sons, and even the birth of their own children. Finally, after all of this time, after everything was said and done, the pirate took the biggest chance in the world. For the second time, he asked his love to marry him. And he said…..

YES.

_  
**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS LITTLE BEDTIME STORY. IT WAS JUST A LITTLE THING I MADE UP ON THE RUN DURING A HETALIA RP TYPE THING. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR WHAT I SHOULD CHANGE! I MAY EVEN TAKE SOME REQUESTS IF YOU'D LIKE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**


End file.
